creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SupIAmPanda/Adventure Time - They're alternate LAST.
Hi. I'm new, and this is my first... well you can say EXPERIENCE. It's heartbeating, and you know, pretty fearful, but it's good that you can get over it, anyways... on with the story. It began with a nice day, but I had no school tomorrow, it was Tuesday. That means Adventure Time is airing tonight! I had a nice dinner, nice talk with family, but now it was time for the real show. Adventure Time. So I turned up the volume, turned off the lights, (Well, it's night so why the heck not?), and I just layed there on the couch waiting for AT (Adventure Time) to play in around 10 minutes. But after 5 minutes, there was a power outage, I hadn't noticed until I saw that my TV monitor was off. So I got a little mad, but it was strange because.. it felt like a power outage.. but really, the only thing that was out was the TV and the lights, the air conditioner was fine-- so was any other room's lights, the living room lights were the problem. But all of the sudden, right when I stepped back into the living room, (after checking the room's lights), the TV came back on, but it said, "Sit Down, And enjoy the ADVENTURE...", It sounded like Princess Bubblegum's voice... except more dubstep/distorted sound.. like her voice and a man's deep voice put together saying that sentence. I felt uncomfortable, however I wanted to watch this episode of AT, that's how devoted to AT I was. And so, without any worries (yet), I sat down, then gradually laid down on the sofa to get comfortable. The normal OP song was playing, but when it came to Marceline's hiss scene, it stopped. It was creeping me out because of her hiss face, after around a minute or so, It cut Finn, sick in bed. Jake was gone, probably caring for his babies I thought, I was smiling after thinking that.. but oh boy was I wrong. There Jake was, hanging on a tree with a rope around his neck, helpless... lifeless... dead. Lady Rainicorn, instead of having her usual rainbow body... it was rather.. dull.. not very bright anymore. She was flying outside.. constantly flying in circles around Jake like she was waiting for Jake to return alive. Her babies were on the ground, struggling to climb the tree... weird thing is... there were little ropes the right size for each of them. I was about to cry, but it was alright because they couldn't get up there. When it quickly cut back to finn, his face looked rather... bloody.. not with his blood... but with someone else's...and the blood for some reason looked purple... like jelly! But it wasn't jelly... yes. You're right. It was LSP's blood. Her corpse was laying dead on the first floor. Finn walked outside and carried the babies (every baby in one big stroller), and took them to the stream. Then Finn with his voice put together with the same deep voice from the starts said, "Ah, your father... he was a good one. That emergency mother button ain't going to help you this time my little nephews and niece', your mother have no money to buy a stinkin' hearing aid, ever since Jake was in that incident...", thought that he was going to drop the babies in the rocky stream? Nah... But Finn felt like swimming. So in a weird.. demonic voice he said, "I'm going to go swim.. anyone want to join, just jump in...", but the babies resisted, and pressed the emergency mother button. The volume was at it's highest, and the siren blared. Luckily, they were lucky, Mother Rainicorn still had the hearing sense in her and heard the blare, she also heard TV and Viola crying, Charlie and Kim were looking down, and Jake Jr. wanted to squirm out to be with his/her dad. It was all just so sad. Lady ran to her babies checking on them and saw Charlie and Kim pointing at the blood colored stream, then she saw a white hat, floating down the stream. She shed a tear but strolled the stroller down the woods. When they went back to the tree, Jake was gone. A couple of wolves were feeding on him. Jake Jr. did not want to see his/her father being eaten by his own cousins. JJ jumped in... threw the half eaten corpse Jake in front of the tree.... and he/she yelled, "I'LL PROTECT YOU UP THERE MOTHER... I'LL BID FATHER A HELLO FOR YOU TOO."... and slowly.... she/he was eaten... TV finally got the courage to fly and Viola held on to his tiny foot, meaning 'take me with you', and they flew to the ropes saying, "MOOOOOM... WE LOVE YOU... THAT'S WHY WE'RE DOING THIS.. FOR YOU AND DAD"... and you know what happened from there... Lady was crying as she fell to the ground. All she had left was Kim and Charlie, however Charlie went insane and jumped out of the stroller, and tried to climb up the tree... instead he/she ended up hitting his head on the tree to death.. Lady was shocked, and Kim wriggle out of the stroller and nodded to Lady. Both of them flew up to the sky at the same time, there bodies only different in size by a couple centimeters.. and together they wrapped each other so hard, they were as skinny as licourice and together... they died of suffocation. And now, they all live in Heaven, together. Finn still roams the Earth alone, with Beemo, the only animated object that can see him, pretending... to have.... an Adventure Time. Category:Blog posts